


Senses

by LostAngelSoul



Series: LJ Hogwarts LDWS [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fade out, I ran out of words before it got smutty, Pre-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAngelSoul/pseuds/LostAngelSoul
Summary: My final drabble for the LiveJournal competition. They said think outside the box on this one... but my brain went straight into the gutter.PROMPT: LeatherWORD COUNT: Exactly 200 words.





	Senses

Severus’s world was dark.

The feeling of the ropes around his wrists, the hard chair beneath him, minor distractions, easily ignored.

The silken blindfold over his eyes, less easy; it caressed his eyelids every time he moved his head.

The door creaked open and he focused on the sharp click of heels over the stone floor, the soft rustle of those same heels on the thick rug shared by his own bare feet. With each step he heard the brush of leather on leather and his heartrate increased.

He felt her stand before him, reach down to untie the blindfold.

As the silk slipped away, he blinked up at her. Black leather bound curves, knee high boots, dark brown eyes and crimson lips. Familiar, yet at the same time, new.

She straddled him and her leather brushed against his bare skin as she brought those crimson lips to his ear, making him shiver in response.

“Are you sure about this, love? Remember, you can stop at anytime...” she whispered in a sultry voice that couldn’t distract him from the thoughtfulness and care of the words. His heart swelled with love for this woman. His wife. His Hermione.

“I’m sure, Mistress.....”


End file.
